Random Acts of Wickedness
by WickedAwesome4141912
Summary: Some stories that really have nowhere else to go.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, Ya'll

A/N: Hey, Ya'll! I am really sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. But calendar has been packed to the gills. Bye Bye Birdie is opening on Thursday night and my poodle skirt has been owning my soul recently. But, I've had the urge to write! So here's a new little series of not quite drabbles not quite one shots that I just want to post that have no place to go! So… yeah! I've had this scene in my head all day, I've been trying it with different characters and I think it works best for Fae and Yero! So please visit our concession stand for refreshments and enjoy the show!

A key turned the latch in Fiyero's empty dorm room. The door opened from the outside. It revealed a beaming Elphaba and Fiyero. Their hands were intertwined and they were laughing. They kept stealing chaste kisses from one another.

They had been out on a date celebrating their one-year anniversary. Fiyero had brought her roses and they had gone to their favorite café, followed with a dance or two at the Ozdust. People had starred by she had been too happy to care. Fiyero had more planned.

They kissed again, deeper this time. The door still stood open. "Fae, you wanna' come in?" he said a little apprehension in his eyes.

She had been in his room countless times, but never at this late an hour. That phrase had never quite the same inflection either. She looked at him, fear dashed through her dark eyes for a split second, but for a split second only. "Yeah, sure." She smiled and picked up their kiss where he had left off.

Fiyero gladly began his exploration of her mouth with gusto. Until he realized that with the door shut it was pitch black. He fumbled around and found a lamp. The room was cast with ambient shadows. The light hit Elphaba's face and contoured it with dark green. Her eyes twinkled, Fiyero didn't know it but she looked so much like her mother.

She perched somewhat awkwardly on he edge of the bed. She had no idea what she should be doing. He however knew exactly what to do. He sat down close to her, looking her in the eyes. He cupped her face between his hands and kissed her gently and slowly. His kiss was amazing; Elphaba's mind was slowly turning into soup. Then he stopped his beautiful kiss. "Elphaba, our you sure?" He was so afraid of hurting her but Oz he wanted her, and he wanted her now.

She had no clue what came over her but she was glad it came. She put her palm flat against his chest and pushed him back on the bed. She kissed him hard and long. Fiyero was totally floored, he was pretty sure that was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. But he didn't focus on that to long. He was to busy kissing her back.

Her hands were tangled in his dark curly hair; his hands were on the small of her back. She dislodged her hands from his hair as her moved his lips to her neck. Her fingers went nimbly to his shirt. She worked the buttons quickly. Every inch of skin she exposed she kissed. Soon she found his diamond tattoos. When his shirt was entirely off she ran her fingers over and kissed each one she found. He had moved from her neck to her collarbone to her shoulder that had become exposed. He was thanking The Unnamed God for the dress Galinda had stuffed her in. Very soon he was cursing it. Finally he found the zipper in the back and undid it with lightning speed. They had returned to each other's lips and he slid the dress off. His fingers traced her spine. Shivers raced through her body. She could feel him smile in their kiss. They leaned back onto the bed reveling at each other.

--

She nuzzled into his chest half awake. She drew lines with her finger between his diamonds. He smiled down at her laughing a little. It tickled when she did that, not that he'd admit it.

"Hey Fae, have I told you that I love you?"

She stopped her absentminded playing and looked up at him with a smile that melted his heart. "Only a hundred times." She said with a laugh. "But, you know what?"

"What?" he said rolling on top of her.

"I never want you to stop saying it." She kissed him sweetly.

" I never will!" He kissed her back. He suddenly looked serious, and a little scared. "And Elphaba, Elphie, Fae, I want to make absolute sure of that."

"What'd you mean?" She sat up, totally awake now.

"What I mean is I never want to lose you, you're my life and I want to spend that life with you." She gawked. "Elphaba what I'm trying to say is," he turned to the bedside table and grabbed something it was a ring box. "Elphaba w-will you spend your life with me?" He opened the little black velvet box to revel a big diamond encircled with emeralds and sapphires cut into the shape of diamonds. It was slightly cliché but extremely beautiful.

There was some uncharacteristic fainting on Elphaba's part, from which she immediately woke up. "Fiyero! What?"

He grinned a nervous little grin. "Will you marry me?" His voice cracked a little, he looked mortified at that. "Please." He looked terrified.

"Fiyero, we're only nineteen! We can't get married!" Her eyes were bugging.

Fiyero had really hoped this wouldn't happen. He had planned this for weeks. He'd even gone home to the other castle for a day without anyone knowing. He had searched the treasury for hours looking for the perfect ring. He rehearsed popping the question over and over again in his head. "Fae it's not like I'm asking you to marry me right this second, it's not like we can't wait a year or two. Please Fae I've thought this over long and hard."

She thought about his words and somehow her own words formed on her tongue. "Okay, yes. Yes!" She smiled, but was really wondering when she had become so bold.

He grabbed her and kissed her. "Oh Fae! I love you!" It was then she realized that she never would have been able to say no.

**A/N: Yeah! I could see that happening. I don't think that's my best work but I like it. Do you like it? You can let me know by pressing that nice blue button! Yes I'm begging get over it.**


	2. The Eagle and the Songbird

The Eagle and the Songbird

The Eagle and the Songbird

Galinda sang and pranced her entire life. Her Popsicle called her his little songbird.

Elphaba had a fierce cry and was never afraid to dive through the air. She was a hunter.

Galinda was afraid to leave her gilded perch. Her beautiful plumage was clipped.

Elphaba let go and rode the back of the wind.

Galinda was safe in her cage.

Elphaba was happy in air.

That's what made Elphaba the eagle and Galinda the song bird.


End file.
